I'm Coming After You
by heterotalia
Summary: Jade Harley is a skilled assassin chasing a well known CEO. Dave Strider is a cop trailing after Jade Harley. Things get complicated when the two fall in love, forcing the to keep up their roles to avoid trouble.


"Oh, come on!" Jade yelled in agitation as sticky red liquid staining her tanned skin. She looked down to her fingertips with deep regret. Directly in front of her lay the body of a thirty three year old tax returner. She hadn't planned on killing him, merely torturing him enough to get him to leak some information, but her attempts remained unsuccessful.

Jade Harley was a twenty five years old and incredible at her job. Yet lately, she'd hit a wall of dead information. Her target, a wealthy CEO with far too many unpaid debts had dropped off the face of the planet and she failed to obtain a trace of information on him in the past week. Not only that, but the police slowly grew closer on her trail, particularly a young blond agent around her age by the name of Dave Strider.

The woman stood over the carcass, her face contorted into a mixed expression of defeat and irritation with herself before kicking the body to the side. She wiped her bloodied hands on her black shorts, walking out of the interrogation room with an exasperated sigh. She still had one other witness who offered clues, but he would require some tracking. Jade began debating how to capture him in her mind when her thoughts were cut short, a strong hand clamping over her mouth and pressing her to the wall as soon as she exited the room.

Her eyes looked up in set panic, locking with ones concealed behind dark shades. She cursed under her breath, her dark hair falling into her eyes as she stood frozen. She wasn't an idiot, and knew if she moved now she'd most definitely be killed on the spot. It took a few seconds to register her assaulter, but quickly identified him as was a certain previously mentioned police officer.

"Looks like I caught the elusive Harley, huh?" He chuckled, his breath warm against her face, "Damn, it's about fucking time. I've been on your ass for weeks now. Of course, now I don't have to deal with this anymore."

Jade's eyes narrowed, still locked onto his. She watched him in silence for a few seconds before lashing her leg out, catching him behind the knee and jerking him down. Dave let out a small grunt and fell to his knees, glaring up at Jade, who now pressed the heel of her boot to his forehead. With the snap of her ankle she had the power to break his neck. Yet she didn't, not yet anyway. It wouldn't be wise, he likely had other agents surrounding the building and right now her top priority was her own survival.

"Where's your backup?" She hissed, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and yanking his face up to level hers.

"Not a chance." He merely smirked, not fazed by her tough act. Dave was far from stupid, fully aware of her potential, yet feared nothing.

"Why do people like you have to make it so difficult? Geeze!" She groaned, sounding a bit childish, "Just tell me where your other agents are and I won't have to kill you." Jade smiled sweetly, pressing a knife against the soft flesh of Dave's neck.

He debated his options. Die now or face her another day, more prepared. He looked up at her, his eyes looking into her sparkling green ones. She was unfortunately attractive. Had she not been an assassin, he'd likely have tried at least flirting with her.

"They're covering all the doors. Good luck." Dave taunted, expecting her to give up. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Idiots." She laughed, slamming his head against the wall without another thought and causing him to lose consciousness. She felt a bit sorry over having to ruin his pretty little head. He was fairly good looking, but the force of the hit should leave a nasty bruise.

Jade darted down a set of hidden stairs concealed beneath a trap door, escalating down to a chamber. The side of a basement offered a tight escape route, just large enough to fit a single, thin body. Luckily, Jade just fit the criteria, squeezing through and escaping with ease.

Police infiltrated the building minutes after her escape when Dave didn't respond to their calls. The blonde awoke with a shaky groan, rising to his feet. A pain surged through the left side of his head, he could already feel a small bump forming beneath his blond locks.

With a new determination, his fingers curled around his gun, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back to see two of his best friends, fellow police officers.

"Rose, I'm fine." He assured the girl who rested her hands on his shoulders, "But there's no fucking way I'm letting her get away with this."

"Dave, it's best not to push yourself. You could have been seriously injured. Rest for the night and we can begin a new search tomorrow." Rose said calmly, her voice reassuring as it always was.

The other agent with them wore a pair of clunky glasses and a dorky grin. He was as old as everyone else, but his appearance made him look several years longer.

"Yeah, listen to Rose! She definitely knows what's right!" he said, running a hand through his messy black hair.

The three agent looked at each other, meeting a silent agreement and left the assassin's former hideout, with a new goal set clear in their mind. For now, they'd let the matter of the agent drop. But within the next twelve hours they'd be on her case again. With that, the cops piled into a car and drove off, the location of their target remaining unknown.


End file.
